


safe with you

by SilentRabidWriter



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kidnapping, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabidWriter/pseuds/SilentRabidWriter
Summary: "You're forgetting who saved you when that gang was going to kidnap you back in elementary school?"A missing scene from their childhood.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji & Kijima Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	safe with you

It’s dark. That’s the first thing Seiji realizes when he wakes up. It’s dark and he’s lying on cold hard floor. When he tries to reach up, to take off whatever is obscuring his sight, he realizes his hands are bound.

Just like that, the memories rush in again. On the way back to school, someone must have snuck up behind him because all he remembers is a sudden pain to the back of his head. The ache is still there, dull and throbbing. It makes it hard to think and panic rushes in.

Seiji tries to focus on the things he knows. He’s been abducted, there’s little doubt about it. His dad never made it a secret that Seiji had a target painted onto his back, just from carrying the Amanome name.

But knowing and living through it is very different and suddenly, Seiji is very aware of just how helpless he is. It’s an awful feeling. When he reaches his fingers, they brush against the wall. Maybe he could loosen the ropes around his wrists without them noticing. But that would not help him and his hands are shaking too much to do anything. 

He feels like crying.

But an Amanome doesn’t cry, and so Seiji doesn’t either. He would sit still and wait for his dad to find him. If he waits long enough, someone will come for sure. 

Seiji hopes they will.

The seconds trickle by like hours. Only slowly he becomes aware of the noises outside his little bubble. There’s breathing, quiet shuffling. He’s clearly not alone. So he strains to hear something, anything that might tell him what his captors want from him.

“And you’re sure he will pay?” a gruff voice asks to his right. It sounds like it belongs to someone big and intimidating. 

Another voice replies, this one nasal and a little higher. “Of course, he will.” That man – Seiji thinks it’s a man – seems to be impatient, nervous even.

Seiji takes a steadying breath, his panic receding at little. If they want money, they won’t kill him. Not anytime soon, at least. 

He's fine. 

He’s going to be fine. 

And they will pay for what they did. 

A sudden crash makes him flinch. A moment later, he realizes that his kidnappers stopped talking as well. 

“What the hell,” someone says into the silence.

Then, a scream rings out and chaos breaks out.

The men are talking over each other, Seiji can’t tell who’s trying to radio out and who’s just barking instruction. 

He almost misses the footsteps over the noise, but then the doors swing open with an unmistakably crash.

Then –

Laughter. 

“A child,” the gruff-voiced man mocks. “There’s a fucking child in here. Did you get lost, little boy?”

There’s no reply, just a sudden thump, and a pained groan. Even without a voice, Seiji has a vague idea of who the child might be.

It’s impossible, sure. Even that person shouldn’t be that stupid. He’s going to get himself killed.

Still, Seiji can’t help the wave of relief washing over him. He’s not alone anymore.

Another crash startles him, kicking him into motion as he pries open the ropes binding his wrist as fast as he can. Without his eyesight, he hears the sounds of a fight even more pronounced. 

It’s a risk, but once his hands are free, Seiji yanks off the fabric bag covering his head. 

The light is blinding at first and he takes a moment to adjust. Then, he spots Akira, dodging a tall bald man with a metal pipe. Two others are already knocked out, lying on the cold floor.

For a moment, Seiji forgets all pain, all fear. Akira is incredible, moving on pure instinct. By all means, it should be impossible for him to go up against a grown man, but Akira dodges again, barreling forward fueled by pure rage and now the man is the one having to side-step him.

Then, Seiji notices movement out of the corner of his eye. One of the men is fumbling for something in his jacket. He looks like he might be the brain of the operation. At least, he doesn’t look that much like a fighter.

But that’s not important right now. Whatever the man is looking for, scrambling in increasing panic, could be anything. It might even be a gun.

Seiji is not the bravest. He’s very much aware of that, and the man scares him. Still, he grabs the rope by his feet and sneaks up to the man. He’s not sure what he can do, but he has to try something. As quietly as possible he loops the robe around the man’s feet. 

He’s lucky. The man is too occupied and the noises are too loud for him to be noticed.

Then, just as the man finally finds what he’s looking for, Seiji yanks the rope with all the power in his tiny body. It’s not as effective as he’d like it to be.

The man stumbles, cursing as he tries to find his balance again. For a moment, Seiji is afraid he might have messed up. 

If the man really has a gun then –

But, there’s a dull thud and then the man crumbles to the floor. 

Akira stands over him, bloodied metal pipe in hand. His cheek is swollen. It’s probably not the only bruise he has, but he seems generally unharmed.

Seiji gives him a shaky smile.

“Help me turn him,” he demands in a pale imitation of authority. Akira glares at him, and still, he listens, kicking the unconscious man over. Something clatters to the floor and Seiji bends down to pick it up.

The stun gun is a reassuring weight in his hand, and he doesn’t feel as small anymore. “Let’s go,” he tells Akira, hoping his voice doesn’t tremble. 

Just when they reach the door, there is a loud crash outside, followed by footsteps. Cold panic freezes Seiji. It threatens to choke him for a moment. Then, Akira pushes in front of him, raising his weapon of choice. 

It only proves what Seiji already knows. Akira is an idiot.

They are no match for that many people, but there is no way to escape. Still, Akira stands in front of him, unmoving and ready to fight.

Seiji puts his finger on the trigger.

When people burst through the door, panic gives away to relief. He knows these men. They are here to save him, and his father follows them inside.

He drops the stun gun, blindly reaching for Akira to hold his friend close. His legs suddenly feel too weak to hold him up any longer.

The rest is a blur. Seiji is aware they are ushered towards the car. He’s still clinging to Akira, and for once, his friend is not complaining about it. He just lets it happen, glaring when someone suggests they sit apart.

Seiji only tightens his grip a little. He’s so tired. It all comes crashing down now, that he’s safe again, that they are safe again.

It’s still hard to believe that Akira went after a group of thugs just to save him. He’s the biggest brutish idiot Seiji ever came across. But, after everything that happened, he’s Seiji’s idiot now. 

He won’t ever let Akira go.

**Author's Note:**

> i love those two and i won't stop loving them any time soon
> 
> please love those scummy boys with me 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/s_r_writer)


End file.
